On the Move: Otonami's Search
Otonami was walking around, sighing all the way. His blue waistcoat and his pants were blowing to the left as the wind was blowing towards the east. I'm going south...I'm leaving Konoha for a few months now, please excuse me Hokage. Otonami wrote as he was on the road and having a pen. Then, he started to think just before he was going to wrap up the letter. It's...a sibling thing...I know, you're trying to know of what I mean...but I've got no time. Otonami writes. Satisfied, he wraps it up, looks at the bird that was perched at the branch of a tree, blankly staring at him. "Here, send this to the Hokage." Otonami mutters as he attaches it to the bird. Before he could see the bird go into flight, Otonami walks away abruptly, with no good-bye greetings. Zip. Zip. Zip. A black blur rushed through the trees. It disturbed several bushels of leaves as it passed by. Its footsteps came in a silent matter, as it moved, and anyone who wasn't a shinobi would've thought a ghost was passing over. Fortunately, it wasn't. Otonami puts his left hand on the hilt of his sword, and suddenly, he swiftly takes out the sapphire sword from his scabbard and points it right at where the footsteps were just going to come. The figure leaped! He gracefully landed on its feet, a fair distance behind the other shinobi. Standing up straight, he turned around, its crimson eyes staring at him. "Yo." He said, with a familiar laziness in his tone. Otonami still pointed his sword at the shinobi. "Feh...you're here..." Otonami mutters and he sheathes his swords and walks off his original path of where he was supposed to go. A scoff of his own came from the stranger, as he moved his footsteps forward, putting his hands on his pockets. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" He asked humorously. "You know, I've been like this for the last year ever since I killed my father." Otonami hastily says as he looks back to see Ryuka Uchiha. "I mean...that's no way to sneak up your old friend." Otonami says as he stops and his two scabbards gleamed under the sunset. "Sorry. I wasn't intending to meet up with you again." Ryuka apologized, scratching the back of his head, until his Sharingan eyes fell on the scabbards. "I see you've switched weapons. What happened to your Sonic Blades?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, the Sonic Blades. I apparently don't need them for this kind of trip, also, they're in repair. Apparently, someone broke them." Otonami says. "You haven't changed much..." "Thank you." Ryuka folded his arms across his chest, closing one eye. "Mind if I ask what kind of trip you're taking?" Otonami remained silent for a bit. There was dead silence for at least 10 seconds. Then, Otonami turns his back at Ryuka and walks away again towards his path. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it..." Otonami was the faint reply Ryuka hears. Ryuka fell silent. But he still followed, although at a more sullen pace. "May I help out?" He asked quietly. "It's the least I could do, after what you did to help me bring Kyashi back...." Otonami stops again and looks down. "Well, you did help kill my father..." Otonami says, and shivers at the image of his father. "Helping you for Kyashi was the payback for that." Otonami mutters. "But...your my friend, and I like that." Otonami says as he looks up at Ryuka. "Fine...I'll tell you along the way, but, I want you to keep it secret until we find the person that I'm searching for." Otonami says and he starts walking again. "My lips are sealed." The Uchiha's tone was honest. "Until we find whoever it is, anyway...." After for a pretty long time for being Ryuka's friends, Otonami smirks after so long from seeing him. "My sister..." The words escaped from Otonami's mouth. Ryuka's onyx eyes widened slightly out of surprise. "You? Have a sister?" He asked slowly, amazed. "I was surprised too by the fact, but, it seems like my sister has been at Konoha for at least 10 years, without me noticing." Otonami says. "You're wondering of how this happened...aren't you?" Otonami asks as they continued to walk and the sun started to set a little more. "Yep. You read my mind too well." Otonami laughs quietly and a little. "I don't want anyone to hear." Otonami says. "Well, except you of course." Otonami says as he looks behind him to look at Ryuka, and then looks down the path. "Let's stop for camping, and I'll tell you after we set up some kind of barrier or jutsu that could envelop us and prevent people from hearing us." Otonami says, but still continued to walk. Ryuka nodded. "Fair enough." His footsteps seemed to become quieter, as he continued to walk. 1 Hour Later "Yes, I know, I said soon..." Otonami says quietly as it was late in the dark. "We'll stop here then." Otonami says as he finally stops walking. Ryuka immediately looked around, checking for anything that might interfere with the setup of camp. "Took you long enough...." He muttered. "Sorry, I had to get away from Konoha as far as I can. Which is why I went in awkward directions. I don't want anyone to interfere." Otonami says as he sits down on the grass and looks at the ground to see some shreds of newspaper. Just as Otonami looked at the shreds of newspaper, he immediately snatches it and starts reading through it. "What the hell..." Otonami mutters as he starts to count. He then throws away the newspaper and starts to groan as he looks at the fire Ryuka setted up. "What's up?" Ryuka turned away from the fire for a moment, turning to stare over at his distressed friend. "You seem out of it." "Feh...you realized that I'm wanted in three areas. Let's see, the Otogakure, Tsuchigakure, and Amegakure. My previous bounty was at 500,000,000." Otonami says quietly. "Feh, it seems like that my bounty has been multiplied by 10 times." Otonami says as he digs back of where the newspaper was and Otonami shows him the new bounty. "And that's supposed to scare me, Sokudo?" Ryuka cocked an eyebrow, as he eyed the paper's contents. "Just because you're all famous in the black book now?" "No...it means that I'm a targeted man in Amegakure, and that's where my sister is." Otonami hastily says as he rips up the newspaper. "I'm not happy about it..." Otonami mutters. "Hmm...." Ryuka put a hand to his chin, looking down at the ground thoughtfully. "Is she a prisoner there? Under house arrest? Or is she just living there like any ordinary villager?" "From the looks of that letter, I think she's just an ordinary villager, disguising as one. Hopefully, she doesn't get caught." Otonami mutters. He then gets out his sleeping bag. "Don't you have one?" Otonami asks as he lays his out. The Uchiha merely put his hands behind his head, lying on his back. "I didn't prefer to bring it." He replied.